The Devil Inside
by King of the Fallen
Summary: Takeo lost everything he ever cared for in life. His best friend, his father, and the love of his life. With nothing but pain in his heart, can he find a reason to keep on living? Or perhaps, one is closer than he thinks, if he can only allow the darkness in his heart go, and embrace the darkness of a new life. OCXHarem, IsseiXHarem. Rated for many things. Bad summary.


The Devil Inside

Key: "Talking"

'Thinking'

"Telepathy"

"**Attack Name/power infused voice"**

AN: Ok First I want to say that while I'm not particularly fond of Issei, I do see him having potential to be a great character. That being said once he becomes a part of Rias' peerage I will have him meet that potential. He will still not be the main character of this fic, but he will receive a bigger part than he has for the first few chapters. Yes, this is an OC centered fic, but if you look at my other OC centered fics (Unexpected Consequences, and Resident Evil: Cataclysm) they are not obscenely overpowered, but slowly gain power as they go, or if they are more powerful that have some glaring weaknesses.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1: Deal With a Devil

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's odd where a persons thoughts go just before death. So many inconsequential things pass through it's almost sickening. There isn't even the cliché, "I guess this is it." Just a Mish mosh of, "Did I leave the Stove on?" and, "Why did I have a three bean burrito for dinner last night?" However for one man this is not the case. His last thoughts border on the cliché that everyone thinks.

'At least I killed the fucker back. I just wish I could see Manami chan one last time...'

Reddish light shone beneath him and the image of the woman who crossed his thoughts, appeared. She was stunningly beautiful, pale skin that shone like alabaster, long midnight black hair that framed her face perfectly. Her eyes were a lustrous amber color, and her lips petite and kissable. Her body was to kill for with long luscious legs a trim waist and ample D cup breasts, a rarity in Japan.

She walked over to him a smile adorning her face. Kneeling down she took his head and rested it in her lap while stroking his hair in a soothing manner. It was all he could do to keep from tearing up in joy. His love, his Manami was back. It was as if all would be right in the world. Nothing, not even the pain of his injuries would bother him any longer.

"Do you wish to live" she asked her lilting voice flowing like a spring breeze into his ears. He could only nod as the peace of being in her arms filled his being. She smiled wider leaning down and planting a kiss upon his brow as darkness finally consumed his vision.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Earlier that same day)

Takeo Jiyujin woke up to a song he both loved and hated with a passion. Resisting the urge to smash his alarm-clock he punched the off button and rose to begin another day of school. Kuou Academy, oh how he hated his personal Hell. Everything there reminded him of Manami and what they would do together. But more than the memories it brought up, he hated the looks of pity he received from the students. They all knew he and Manami were dating, and likely knew that he loved her. What they didn't know was just how deeply. His gaze landed upon the symbol of that love, a five Karat diamond ring. A five Karat diamond _engagement ring_. It took him saving an entire two years salarys, along with doing multiple odd jobs for his friends to be able to afford it and still take her out on dates. Now it was just another reminder of his pain.

Tearing his gaze away from the ring he began his daily rituals with a shower. Washing his hair had become more of a chore since he had grown it out. Manami had said she liked him having long hair, so he had grown it to his mid back. The ebony colored locks shone with a shine that was not common in males. He hadn't wanted his hair to become a rats nest, and so for the sake of keeping Manami happy he kept his hair in excellent condition

He almost winced as he lathered the soap on his bruises and cuts, some of them still fresh from the fight last night. Alcohol was unavailable to him considering his age, so he did the next best thing. He fought. It was in a fight that he could begin to forget. Forget the pain of losing her, forget the love he had in his heart, forget who he was. It started when he found the first gang. They had decided to get some easy cash from the lone kid. He almost smiled at the memory.

(Flashback)

"Well well well, what do we have here. It looks like a citizen lost his way and ended up in our territory," said the leader of the group as he stood in front of Takeo with a grin on his face.

"Hey boss, tell him about the toll," said one of the guys behind him. This made some of the others chuckle. Takeo counted five in all two in front one on each side and one behind him.

"Oh right. You see as my excitable little friend mentioned there is a toll for crossing our territory. Either you fork over 15,000 yen, or we smash your face in," the leader said as the others started laughing.

"...Fuck...Off," Takeo said to them his voice emotionless and his eyes dead. Had the gang members been a bit smarter they would have seen the danger signs of attacking this particular individual. To explain, the combination of an emotionless voice and dead eyes usually indicates a person who has nothing left to lose. Someone who has nothing left to lose is always the most dangerous opponent, as they no longer see any risk as too great.

"You pig fucker," one of them yelled, and the fight began. Charging forward Takeo brought his fist back and landed a devastating hay-maker right to the nose of the goon next to the boss. Finishing him with an uppercut that knocked said goon unconscious and likely with a few cracked teeth. The guy to the right who wielded a pipe brought it down on the back of Takeos' head pitching him forward.

As the goon pulled back for another swing Takeo brought his other fist up and smashed it on the thugs cheek. The thug now knocked on his ass didn't see the foot coming until it impacted with his gut. Turning away from the downed man he used their surprise to launch another hey-maker into the face of the goon directly behind him. He heard a satisfying crunch as the mans nose likely broke under his fist.

It was at this point the boss pulled out a switch blade and started swinging it wildly at Takeo. Seeing the blade coming he caught the wrist and brought his knee up to the bosses elbow eliciting a sickening crack as the arm bent in the wrong direction.

"AAAGGHHHH MY FUCKING ARM," shouted the leader in agony dropping the knife as he fell to his knees. Takeo wasted no time in turning only to be met with a pipe to the face as the thug had recovered and was out for blood. Closing his left eye to keep the blood from getting in Takeo rushed forward and kneed the thug in his already abused stomach and elbowed him in the back of the head.

Before he could react the last thug who had a chain punched Takeo in the ribs using the chain as an impromptu brass knuckle. A snap could be heard as the thug pulled back and punched in the same spot. As he pulled back for a third swing Takeo brought up his elbow and slammed it into the thugs temple knocking him out. The thug whom he had punched earlier had regained his bearings and struck Takeo in the face, pitching him off balance.

Catching himself he returned the punch with one of his own catching the thug in the floating ribs. As he Gasped for breath Takeo grabbed him by the collar and kneed him in the stomach pitching him forward, as he brought his fist down multiple times on the mans kidneys. Finishing him with a knee to the face Takeo turned and was kicked in the stomach by the leader as he finally gathered himself enough to return to the fight.

As Takeo was fighting to regain his breath the pipe goon brought his weapon down once again on the back of Takeos' head. Recovering just enough he pulled off another uppercut to the thugs chin knocking him down and out. Turning to the leader one again he saw the man on his ass looking at Takeo like a monster. Still clutching his broken arm the leader bolts away as quickly as he can, not looking back. Takeo on the other hand swayed where he stood the pain of his injuries hitting him like a mac truck as the adrenalin wore off. His vision blurry he staggered away back to his apartment to crash. But the one thing he noticed above the pain was the memory of how he felt during the fight. It was fast, it was painful...it was glorious. The fight had made him forget, if only for a short while. He now knew what to do. He could drown his sorrows with the heat of battle.

(Flashback End)

That night had begun his weekly ritual of hunting down gangs in the city and fighting them. It had given him more than a few scars and broken bones but it was worth it for the momentary reprieve from his grief. He didn't care that people pointed and whispered behind his back. He didn't care that girls now actively gave him more than three meters of space at any given time. It was his reprieve, and he would be damned if he let anyone take it away from him. The media had actually given him a name, due to the gangs admitting that it was one guy who beat them all and left them for the police. They called him Ningen no ryoshi, which meant Human Hunter with the proper kanji. The police weren't sure if they should hunt him down and arrest him, or thank him for the service he does in bringing the gangs to justice. Most lent towards thanking him, as the gang members were known to commit atrocious acts of violence against the other citizens.

Finishing up with washing his body he exits the shower and takes a look at himself in the mirror. His body while thin was never scrawny, but he was also never what one would call muscular. He had some definition, but it was nothing overly impressive. Now however he had gained a bit more mass and definition with his weekly gang raids and exercises in between to help with fighting the larger gangs.

He could see a few of the scars he had gained and gently stroked one of them on his side. It was one of the worst he had gotten, nearly making him go to a hospital to treat it. It was with that wound he learned how to sew his own skin together. Disturbing...a little, necessary...only to avoid hospitals. It was painful, there would be no denying that, but he did what he felt he had to. Hospitals would only complicate things, and truth be told he liked things kept simple. So find gang, beat shit out of gang, stagger home, tend own wounds, pass out on bed, wash rinse repeat. It had been his routine for the last five months, since one month after Manami had died.

Finishing with his reminiscing he brushed his teeth and exited the bathroom to get dressed. Within minutes he was out the door and on his way to the school. The trip was the same as every other day. The same cars passed him, the same gaggles of girls giggled and gossiped as they made their way to the school. It was in all honesty sickening, the endless monotony. Having always been a man of action, the sheer lack of it was nauseating. At least with the gang hunting there was some change to the bullshit.

Passing the gate he noticed a commotion coming from behind him. Turning to look he sees three girls stepping through the gates. The first had long lustrous red hair that flowed down her back to her well toned posterior and regal features with green gray eyes. She wore the usual girls uniform of a short skirt with a white blouse and a coat with a short cape over the shoulders. She wore the petticoat open to allow her ample bosom to protrude unobstructed. She was Rias Gremory president of the Occult Research Club.

After her was a girl a few years younger with semi long silver blond hair with a cat clip on the left side. Her face was impassive with bored honey gold eyes. She had a much smaller bust that Rias but it was still there. Because of this she wore the coat of the uniform closed. She was the cute mascot of the school Koneko Tojo.

Lastly came a girl roughly the same height and age as Rias. Her midnight black hair tied into a ponytail that went down to her knees and her face had a happy smile to it. She wore the coat of her uniform as Rias did because as impossible as it seemed she had an even larger bust. Her features were arguably as regal as Rias but she had purple eyes instead of the grey green of the other beauty. She was Akeno Himejima, the vice president of the club.

All three girls were respected and loved by the students. Takeo had never cared either way. He had Manami before and now he just doesn't give a shit. To him they were just another clique of girls, gossiping about pointless things, talking about boys, and generally being a waste of space. He scoffed to himself and continued walking at a sedate pace until he came across the Hentai Trio as they were sometimes called.

He didn't even bother remembering their names, as each one of them disgusted him. They were worse than a waste of space. Two of the three were potential rapists with their attitudes and the third was simply a pig amongst pigs. Honestly what kind of man actually tries to build a harem and admits it out loud for the world to hear. He always felt that something like that would need to be unintentional. Love needed to birth it not lust. It was as he was walking past that they said the wrong thing.

"Man all the good beauties are taken or gone. Like that Manami Magokoro. Damn she was good mental fodder" said the one with glasses. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop from a mile away. The idiot hadn't realized just how loudly he had spoken, and his friends agreement practically sealed their fates.

He didn't even utter a single word, and it took less than 20 seconds. The one who uttered the blaspheme against his precious Manami was first to feel his wrath. He was left with shattered glasses, a broken femur, seven broken ribs, and a ruptured pancreas. The nearly bald one was next. He was left with two broken arms, a broken nose, and a bruised diaphragm. Issei was last, he was given a broken nose, three cracked teeth, a broken kneecap, and a concussion. It happened in such a way that Issei was sent from his position on the ground and collided with Rias, knocking her onto the ground with blood splattered on her face from Isseis' broken nose.

Takeo hadn't even looked as he started on his way again. Until angry yelling caught up to him.

"HEY AREN'T YOU EVEN GOING TO APOLOGIZE" one of the girls who respected Rias yelled.

"...No..." he replied simply and continued away.

"That...oohhh. Are you Ok Rias sempai? You didn't get hurt by that ass throwing the hentai at you" asked another girl who threw Issei away and held out her hand to help Rias up.

"I'm fine, but who was that" she asked her brow raised at Takeos' rapidly shrinking back.

"Oh that...we don't know much about him. His name is Takeo Jiyujin. He used to date a girl named Manami Magokoro before she died. He was a pretty nice guy up to that point. Hell if Manami hadn't snagged him I would have tried. But ever since her death he became...well that" the girl explained indicating the devastation he wrought upon the hentai trio. A girl to her right snorted in derision as she glared in the direction of his retreating back.

"That's putting it mildly, Motoko. Ever since Manami died he's become some fight addicted maniac. I came across him one night about a month ago. I was just out for a walk and decided to see what he was up to so I followed him. When I caught up, I saw he was surrounded by no less than fifteen thugs. Before I could go and call the police the fight started. I never saw anything so brutal in all my life. He was a brawler plain and simple, but it didn't matter what he was hit with. Pipes, baseball bats, chains, knives, it was like he didn't even feel them. The whole time from the beginning to the end he was battered around, but he still won. While being beaten to a pulp and beating them he was smiling the whole time. Grinning like he was having the time of his life" she shuddered at the thought.

"Really now...how...interesting" Rias said with a raised eye brow. She gave a simple nod to Akeno who nodded back receiving the silent order. She herself smiled from hearing the tale. After all a bit of brutality was always fun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(After sunset)

Takeo sat on the ledge of the fountain staring up at the full moon as it began it's ascent. It was a soothing sight to his tortured soul. He had always found solace in the darkness, even before Manami entered into his life. He unlike most people saw darkness for what it truly was. Darkness was hope. Darkness hid the truth that would break a person. It hid the death that littered a battlefield, and hid the distance to a goal. It wrapped a person in a comforting embrace, cool by its very nature, but not harsh or unforgiving.

Sitting back he felt something in his pocket rustle. Reaching in he pulled out a paper with some kind of complicated circle on it. Some random girl was handing them out to people. He had only pocketed it to be polite, but now he didn't know what to do with it. He just put it back in his pocket to dispose of later, right now he just wanted to observe the beauty of the night.

"Excuse me, but are you Takeo Jiyujin" a deep refined voice asked from his left. Turning he looked at the speaker and was honestly not impressed. It was a man of about medium height, wearing a cheap, faux tailored suit with a matching black duster over it and a bowler hat on his head. His hair was about shoulder length, blond, and greasy. His features were somewhat regal, but not to the extent of Rais. His build was slight, which with his height gave him a more lanky appearance.

"...What's it to you if I am" he responded after a pause.

"Then I'll kill you" was the reply as he pulled a knife from his pocket and charged attempting to stab Takeo. With reflexes born of necessity he moved to the right dodging the knife while bringing his fist up to smash the face of his attacker in.

The man reeled back clutching his cheek as another fist collided with his eye knocking him on his ass. Quickly getting up to avoid a kick to the ribs the man swung his knife in a wide arc placing a shallow cut diagonally across Takeos chest. He received a knee to the gut for his trouble and a double fist smashed on the back of his head, before a knee came crashing into his face breaking his nose. Blood flew as he reeled back again.

"Damn you" he cursed nursing his nose.

"You were the one who came looking for a fight. Don't bitch to me about a few bruises and broken bones" Takeo said as he charged in and slammed his foot into the kneecap of his assailant. The man, though in pain, was able to stab him in his side before he was decked in the face again. His time before reeling back he was able to land his own punch to Takeos' face.

"Damn, I was hoping to not need this for a human, but I guess I have no choice." With that said a transformation took place. The man's suit retracted to reveal a set of chain-mail as black feathered wings sprouted from his back. While the whole thing only received a raised brow from Takeo, he still used the pause to throw a spear of light through Takeos' chest. Falling to his knees at the intense pain the flooded his system. He heard the final words from the man.

"Finally. You just had to be difficult to kill. Not like that little bitch of yours. Just like hers, yours should have looked like a mugging gone wrong." The man made a simple mistake after mentioning Manami. He turned his back to Takeo. With a strength born of pure rage, the spear was ripped from his chest, burning his hands in the process. Using the spear he charged in, ramming the angels own weapon through his back. With one final cry of rage Takeo lifted the dying angel and smashed him headfirst into the concrete, breaking his head open like a watermelon.

His strength spent, and body weak from loss of blood he fell back letting his blood pool beneath him. A semi satisfied smirk crossed his face as delirium began to set in.

'At least I killed the fucker back. I just wish I could see Manami chan one last time...'

Reddish light shone beneath him and the image of the woman who crossed his thoughts, appeared. She was stunningly beautiful, pale skin that shone like alabaster, long midnight black hair that framed her face perfectly. Her eyes were a lustrous amber color, and her lips petite and kissable. Her body was to kill for with long luscious legs a trim waist and ample D cup breasts, a rarity in Japan.

She walked over to him a smile adorning her face. Kneeling down she took his head and rested it in her lap while stroking his hair in a soothing manner. It was all he could do to keep from tearing up in joy. His love, his Manami was back. It was as if all would be right in the world. Nothing, not even the pain of his injuries would bother him any longer.

"Do you wish to live" she asked her lilting voice flowing like a spring breeze into his ears. He could only nod as the peace of being in her arms filled his being. She smiled wider leaning down and planting a kiss upon his brow as darkness finally consumed his vision.

As soon as his vision blanked, the woman who looked like Manami shifted. Her hair lengthened and her eyes turned from amber to purple and her bust increased by several cup sizes. In mere moments 'Manami' revealed her true identity, Akeno Himejima. She looked to her right and spoke as if someone was there.

"He agreed Buchou. You can revive him."

"I must say, I'm impressed. To be able to kill one as a human, and with its own weapon, after being stabbed himself. This one will be well worth the cost" Rais said as she stepped from out of the shadows.

"I agree Buchou" Akeno said as she stood up and moved away from the corpse.

"Let us begin..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Warmth. Comfort. Two things Takeo had not felt in a long time. After so long he felt them again, and it told him that he was with someone who cared. Someone was holding him in his sleep. A smile flitted across his face as he knew who it was. Only one person cared enough about him to hold him like this as he slept. He now knew for certain he was dead, and he was being held by Manami again.

He turned and embraced her in his arms gently pulling her tighter against him. He stiffened. Something wasn't right. Manami had larger than average breasts yes, but they were never as big as what he felt pressed against his chest. Slowly, almost hesitantly he opened his eyes and immediately wished he had kept them closed.

Laying with her head on his chest, arms wrapped around his torso, was Rias Gremory. Naked as the day she was born, and holding her body flush against his own, just as naked as her. In the amount of time it took for him to blink his surprise away he reacted just as anyone else in that situation would have.

"DAFUCK" he shouted unintelligibly while trying to escape the 'Vulcan Death Cuddle' Rias seemed to have on him. Managing it he fell on his head waking her up in the process. She sat up with a yawn, stretching like a cat, completely ignoring her nudity and the audience she had. Turning to Takeo she rose a brow at his twitching form.

"You seem lively this morning" she said as of talking about the weather. Quickly Takeo regain his bearing and righted himself, while throwing a sheet over Rias' nude form.

"First off cover yourself woman. Now hows about you answer a few questions I have" he said with a certain harshness lacing his tone. Rias seemed to pick up on it instantly as her demeanor changed from playful to serious in the time it took to blink.

"You should watch your tone with me. It would not do you well to speak to me like that" she said a hard edge to her own tone.

"Why the fuck are you in my home, naked and in my bed with me" he ground out ignoring her warning. She narrowed her eyes a fraction as if considering not answering him. The scars she saw on his torso showed he was no stranger to pain, and it would likely not do much to sway him. She decided to indulge him, for now.

"First let me ask you what do you remember from last night" she asked stopping his scowl. Now that she mentioned it...

"Add on a why the fuck am I still alive" he said indicating that he knew what she was getting at.

"Ok so you remember everything. That will make explaining somewhat easier. To put it bluntly you died, killing the fallen angel after he stabbed you through" she explained. He rose a brow but kept his mouth shut. There would be answers, he just had to wait for them.

"You were given a card with a complicated circle on it earlier in the evening. That card, called us when you had a last request as you were dying. You wanted to see 'Manami' one last time. The card granted your wish, while selling your soul to the Devils" she said. Before she could continue he had to interrupt.

"And you know all this how" he asked skeptically. It was making less and less sense to him.

"I know all this because that circle is my families crest. I am a Devil" she said exposing her wings with a simple motion.

"Now as your request was simple My servant came to you in the form you wished to see, and offered you a chance to live. You accepted, and we brought you back to your apartment, where I bathed you in a demonic light turning you into a devil and bringing you back to life. Now as I was the one to bring you back to life I am responsible for all of your actions. Being born of a High-class devil family I am able to take a certain amount of servants, and you have just joined them" she said with a wave of her hand. Takeo just stared at her for a few seconds.

"...No...Get the fuck out" he said turning away from her to start his daily rituals.

"What do you mean no you can't ju-HEY PUT ME DOWN" she shouted before finding herself on her butt as his door slammed in her face. She couldn't believe it...he had just literally thrown her out of his apartment with no cloths and not a single care. Just as the shock was fading the door opened again and her cloths were thrown at her like last weeks garbage. It was the last straw.

"YOU ASSHOLE LET ME IN! I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO MY BROTHER YOU WILL REGRET IT" she shouted alerting the other occupants of what was going on. At the sound of a wolf whistle she turned and saw eight different men of varying ages leering at her. It was then that her cries lost their anger and became more pleas.

"COME ON, PLEASE LET ME BACK IN. PLEASE CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS? I'M BEGGING YOU HERE THERE ARE PERVS WATCHING ME" tears began to accumulate as her banging became almost frantic. To her immense relief the door opened, but as she moved to enter she hit what felt like a brick wall, falling on her ass again.

"If it will shut you the HELL UP" came from the 'wall' actually scaring the gathered men into fleeing. Looking around Rias noticed that the gathering crowd was completely gone. Before she could contemplate further she decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and bolted inside again with her cloths.

"When you're done get the hell out. When you get out, never try to associate with me again" Takeo told her without looking at her as he buttoned up his shirt.

"I can't do that. I told you as your master I'm responsible for all of your actions. Add on that you don't know anything about being a Devil, I have to teach you or else you could start a war that could end our existence" she argued while putting on her own cloths, her voice heated with agitation. He stopped moving and looked her straight in the eyes with a face devoid of any emotion his eyes a dull, almost lifeless shade of what should have been a dark shade of gray, the same color of storm clouds.

"This face...does it look like it gives a single fuck" he asked his visage never wavering as he spoke. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"You would allow an entire race to be killed off with no remorse" she asked aghast at his callousness.

"Live or die...it makes no difference to me. Gods, angels, devils, demons, humans, fallen angels, it doesn't matter. Each and every one could be wiped from the face of this reality and I could give a fuck less. Everyday I exist it a torment worse than hell could ever conjure for me. Everything I see just brings back memories of what I had and what I lost. In this world I have nothing, and in the next I would have nothing" he said in the same tone not breaking eye contact.

"Oh and what makes you think you wouldn't have seen Manami in the afterlife" she shot back trying to evoke some emotion out of him again. Even anger was better than the shell she was seeing.

"So you know who I was referring to" he said. She could easily see it wasn't a question, but she also noticed the unasked question that went with it.

"Yes. Some of the girls told us after you dropped the pervert on me. So I ask again what makes you think you wouldn't see her in the afterlife" she asked.

"Manami was a pure soul. There is not a doubt in my mind that she is walking with Kami sama in the heavens. I...I am not pure. My soul is tainted with blood and malice. I have no doubts my soul has become as black as my heart did when Manami...died. I would be banished to the depths of hell and I know that Yami sama would have some horrendous torture ready for my arrival" he replied.

"You were wrong" she said finally earning a reaction in the form of a raised brow.

"How so" he asked.

"Even as tainted as you claimed to be you would have gone to heaven. All that 'taint' you acquired turned out to be for the betterment of your home. You would have been treated as a soldier by heaven, your sins forgiven for the benefit your actions had. You would have been welcomed with honors and praise, possibly even recruited into their army" Rias explained making his eyes narrow at her.

"So what was the reason for bringing me back to life and making me a devil? Oh wait let me guess, you decided that instead of giving such a soul to heaven you would take the soul yourself. Possibly luring me into willingly joining you by showing me the possible pleasures I would receive if I comply" he said making her flinch back.

"No your wrong! I wanted to give you another chance at life. I looked over what I could while bringing you back, and while it wasn't much I saw how horrible things were for you. I wanted to show you that they don't have to be that way. I won't deny the thought did cross my mind, but I would have let you make the choice" she tried explaining hoping he would understand.

"And why should I believe you? The answer I have no reason to. Now I'll say it again since it seems that you're too thick headed to understand, and this time I'll use small words. Get the fuck out and don't try to talk to me again" he said darkly turning his back to her.

"I see. Then you leave me with no choice. **I am your master Rias Gremory. My word is law. You will do what I say when I say it. Now be silent and follow me"** she ordered in a different tone than she was using before. To Takeo it was like his body was being shocked with 1000 volts of electricity. There was pain, and his body refused to respond to him as it began following orders from the redhead. His eyes began to bulge as he realized just what she had done. She had robbed him of his movement. She had robbed him of his free will. He couldn't even speak to tell her what he thought of the whole thing. His facial features the only thing still under his command. So he expressed himself the only way he possibly could, he scowled.

"There now that I have your attention, you should know that I can leave you like this until you die again. Or of you choose to obey of your own volition I can give you your will back so you can do what you please, within reason of course. Now I'll give you back some of your speech, do we have an accord" she told him as they both headed towards the school.

"Fuck off! I will never submit to you, you bitchy arrogant cock-juggling thunder cunt. So you can take your accord and shove it so far up your ass you gag on it" he yelled in a rage before feeling his voice leave him again.

"My my such a dirty mouth you have. I suppose I'll leave you like this for a few days and see if you change your tune then. For now however go through your day as usual and I'll have someone come pick you up from class. When they come you will obey their every order as if it was mine. Now carry my books, and if anyone asks why...you can come up with a reason. I'll give you the ability to speak only when spoken to and only if it's relevant. Do you understand" she said dismissively while throwing her bag at him much like he threw her cloths at her.

"I understand oh great bitch queen" he snarled, before feeling another shock.

"That's another thing I'll have to take away, your use of that kind of language to describe me. Now I think you should be prepared to answer a few questions" she said in a sing-song voice. Just like she said the other students began swarming him while trying to get answers as to why he of all people was carrying the books of the number one idol of the school. It got to the point where he began to lose his temper.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" he shouted silencing the entire student body at the volume.

"Now, there is one simple answer as to why I'm following _her_ around like this, I...lost...a...bet" Takeo explained eliciting chatter to break out.

"Yes, and you were so confident you would win too" Rias sniggered bringing the attention to her.

"What was the bet Rias sempai? And what were the stakes" asked one of the hentai trio hoping for some great blackmail material for the day before.

"Oh it was simple. I bet him that he couldn't keep quiet when hit in the testicles. He obviously failed. As for the stakes, I put my v-i-r-g-i-n-i-t-y on the line" she explained in a teasing tone making most of the male population pass out from a nose bleed while the females grew enraged.

"And what could you bet that would be worthy of such a thing as Rias onee samas' purity" one of the girls demanded with fire in her eyes.

"...my freedom" Takeo answered silencing everyone.

"W-w-wha" asked the same girl stunned.

"I bet my freedom, before she set her stakes. I lost the bet, and no matter how much of a hateful, malignant bastard I am, I keep my word. So now, until she deems to free me, no matter how much I loathe her, no matter how much I wish to kill her in the most brutal way imaginable, I am bound by my word. Here are your books Gremory. I'll be on the roof when you send my guide" Takeo said his voice returning to the dead tone and his eyes losing their emotions again. It sent shivers down a person's spine seeing the obvious rage he had at his situation seemingly evaporate to be replaced with the apathy Rias saw earlier that same day.

"Damn, and I thought we had made progress in that" she muttered to herself as she watched his retreating back.

"Buchou, you did _that_ didn't you" asked Akeno quietly when she came up beside Rias. Her tone wasn't accusatory, merely curious.

"Yes. He was too belligerent. I fear this will be one servant that will have to be carefully watched" she responded biting her thumb.

"What exactly do you mean"

"He wasn't lying when he said about killing me in the most brutal way imaginable. I have no doubt if I gave him back his freedom he would do it in a heartbeat" she explained making Akenos' eyes widen in shock.

"You can't be serious! Wasn't he grateful at all" she asked in shock.

"No. The opposite in fact. We need to keep him far away from churches as well"

"Why, I mean I know they drain our power but..."

"if we're not careful he could start a war that would wipe us all out"

"Surely if you explain to him..."

"I tried that. He told me quite plainly that if an entire race was wiped from existence in front of his eyes, he wouldn't bat an eyelash. We made a miscalculation with him" she said biting her thumb in thought.

"Are there no redeeming qualities about him at all" Akeno asked making one last stab at seeing the good in the situation.

"Oh he has plenty of redeeming qualities. He's loyal to those he cares about. Kind to those close to his heart. Merciless to his enemies. From what I've seen in his memories, he is a perfect gentleman, so long as he is given a proper chance. But most of that is hidden by his pain" she explained a sad look in her eyes.

"His pain?"

"Yes. You see Akeno, he never cried. His heart never healed from the pain of losing Manami, or the loss of his only friend a few years ago. He has contemplated suicide numerous times before Manami, though he never went through with it obviously. When Manami died his pain rose exponentially, but he kept it locked away along with his heart" Rias explained.

"How did he lock his heart away? Isn't it something that humans need?" Akeno asked confused as to why someone would do that to themselves.

"Yes they do need it. The 'heart' is what allows them to show compassion and mercy. It is what enables humans to show their positive emotions. But him…he kept those emotions choked by his pain before Manami. It allowed them to build and grow by compressing upon themselves. It was how he was able to show so much love for her with every action. But now he has taken those positive emotions, and sealed them off from himself in a prison of pain and self loathing. The pain acts as a prison, keeping them away from the surface. The self loathing works like the guard, keeping him from going back to them. And as he keeps refusing to show them he causes himself more pain, making the prison and guard stronger. It's similar to the hedgehogs dilemma, he refuses to get close to anyone who could take his pain away for the fear of being hurt again" she said shaking her head at both the stupidity and will it took to do something like that for so long.

"Where did he get the self loathing?"

"He was there when Manami was killed. It was a mugging gone horribly wrong. The mugger was given the money easily, but he got greedy and wanted more. He wanted to 'have some fun' with Manami, and tried to force Takeo to give her up. He refused and was stabbed five times in the torso. The mugger took Manami by force as Takeo lay there struggling to get to her. By the time the mugger was finished he decided that there would be no witnesses, so he stabbed Manami in the heart. Takeo managed to reach her as the mugger fled and held her close to himself as she died. The Ambulance didn't arrive for another twenty minutes, when she was already dead and Takeo was at deaths door himself. The irony though was that she died in the exact same conditions they had their first kiss, with the exact same song playing" Rias told her making a shudder of revulsion run down her spine. She loved sadism and brutality, but that was far beyond what she thought of as acceptable.

'It explains where his self loathing came from though. He wasn't able to protect her, and was forced to watch as she was taken against her will' she thought to herself as she followed Rias to their class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Takeo kept his usual scowl up as he waded aimlessly through the mass of students. He had no intention of going to class today. All he wanted was to find a nice quiet spot to think. He needed every second to try and find some loophole in the control, and wasting his time concentrating on something he would likely never use was pointless to him. He would find a way to have his freedom again if it was the last thing he would ever do. His thoughts were derailed by a soft voice.

"Sempai"

Turning around he saw Koneko Toujo standing there a nervous look on her face as she held her hands behind her back and shifted from foot to foot.

"What" he asked somewhat rudely. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now, let alone one of the most popular girls in the school. She took a moment to gather herself and took a deep breath before thrusting her hands forward pushing something into his hands.

"Please accept these sempai" she said in a rush before turning and running away. Blinking in confusion he looked into his hands and saw two colorful packages. Curiosity getting the better of him he opened them and pulled out a leather necklace with a silver pendant shaped like a celtic symbol. On the back of it was engraved the word 'Protection'. The other gift was a silver ring with runic inscriptions engraved on the outside.

"Fucking pointless" Takeo mumbled to himself as he crumpled them up and threw the ball in a waste basket. Many people saw it and scowled at how cold hearted he could be. Others began whispering behind his back about how cruel he was for rejecting her without a single thought. None of it bothered him as he strode off. Only one person noticed a silver glint sticking out of his pocket that wasn't there before, and she only smiled at his appreciation of the gift, even if he didn't show it in public.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Buchou, did you hear the rumor going around" asked a blond haired boy as he passed Rias in the halls. He was a textbook bishounan, from his looks to his mannerisms. It was for that reason he had most of Kuou Academy's' female population chasing after him. The exceptions being those with boyfriends. As a result he was hated by the male population of the school with the sole exceptions being those with girlfriends and Takeo, who couldn't care less anyway. The most outspoken of his haters were the perverted trio, who proclaimed him to be the enemy of all men.

"No, what rumor are you talking about Kiba" Rias asked a look of curiosity adorning her face. She normally didn't put much stock in rumors, but Kiba always seemed to know which ones were true, and as a result told her what could be valuable information.

"Well from what I heard Koneko almost made a confession to Jiyujin san. She lost her nerve at the last second though and simply gave him some gifts" Kiba told her shocking her greatly. Koneko confessing to someone is considered to be the epitome of impossible. No matter who it was she always saw them as nothing more than perverted pigs, like the perverted trio. To learn that she had been nervous enough about it to choke in the end was just as unlikely.

"What was his reaction" she couldn't help but ask.

"Well he opened them, looked, balled them up and threw them away" he said making Rias grow angry at his callousness.

"Why that..." she started before being cut off by Kiba.

"Or at least that's what it looked like. You see Souna was nearby as well. She claimed that while to most it looked like he threw the gifts away, Souna said she saw him slip the gifts into his pocket as he walked away" Kiba explained. A look of contemplation crossed her face.

"Do you think she may have an idea on how to control him better than me" she asked seriously. He grew just as serious as her and thoroughly thought out his answer.

"No I don't. Even seeing as little of him as I have, I can tell he's someone who refuses to be controlled. He may be directed, but will never controlled" Kiba answered. Rias nodded and sighed as she began to accept just how much trouble this one servant will cause.

"Thank you Kiba. Now I have a job for you..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Takeo laid on his back under the shade of an outcropping of roof his right hand in front of his face, the gifts he received dangling from his fingers. All he could think about for the last few hours was the expression on Konekos' face as she thrust the gifts into his hands. It was nothing like the others. Most of the girls gave him looks of pity or scorn, but not her. No she looked at him with a longing and caring he hadn't seen in months. Not since…not since Manami.

'It's strange…thinking of her…it doesn't hurt so much now. I still feel like a knife is sticking in my chest…but it's not as…intense. Why? Why does a single look from that one little girl ease my pain' he constantly questioned himself. His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of footsteps coming from the building behind him. The door opened revealing who he knew to be Souna Shitori the Student Council President. She looked around confused for a second before turning around and spotting him.

"Ah Jiyujin san, I was hoping to find you" she said with a smile on her face as she walked towards him.

"…for what reason would the Student Council President want with me? I know I have done nothing, recently, to draw your attention, so the question remains" he replied without looking at her. His tone was as dead as when he last spoke to Rias.

"Ah…yes I was hoping to speak with you before Rias indicts you into her club" she responded with a slight blush as she sat next to him on the roof.

"…fine" was his only reply after glancing at her for a moment.

"Thank you. I know things may seem a little…uncomfortable right now. I mean what with Rias exerting her authority over you, but it will get better with time. She really is a kind master if you let her be. All that you need to do is give her a chance. And perhaps you'll find that you'll be happier, maybe even find someone else who cares for you" she said as her hand gently brushed his 'accidentally' as she moved it to adjust her skirt.

"…We'll see" was his only response. Souna smiled again, though this smile was a little more sad, and stood up. She walked over to the door and opened it to walk down.

"Thank you, for at least considering it. I hope we can speak again" she said as she closed the door and walked away. Takeo just continued to lay there as he once again felt a small lifting in his chest. It was strange to feel, but not uncomfortable. Truthfully he felt more comfortable than he had in months. Before he could ponder those thoughts further the door opened again but this time it was Kiba who walked out.

"Ah, Jiyujin san. Buchou sent me to come pick you up. Please follow me to the clubroom" he said with a smile and his usual light attitude.

"…fine. Lead the way" he replied as he got up and fell into step behind the other boy. He didn't know what kind of greeting awaited him but like everything else, he would meet it head on, and if need be destroy it completely.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Whew, long ass chapter. Now before you all get pissed with me for starting another fiction, I just want to say I had little other choice. The plot bunnies have been attacking my brain relentlessly, unending, uncompromising, and unforgiving. I could think of no ideas for my other stories until I could get this one down. And if I finished it why not post it? Now hopefully with this done I can get some work done on one of my other fics. Though I hope you do like this one and will continue to read it and my other fics. Please read and review, flames will be used to burn the pervert trio at the stake.

Also this will be a Harem story with two harems the OC's and Isseis' (yes he's getting a harem, just like his dream). The Harems will be as follows.

TakeoXRiasXAkenoXKonekoXAsia XSounaXKurokaXRaynalleXCalaw anaXXenoviaXSerafall

IsseiXRavelXRossweissXIrinaX TsubakiXXuelanXIsabella

Please note that Isseis' is still growing as I find more women that I think would fit well with him.


End file.
